1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
For the sake of down-sizing of electronic parts, a smaller contour of the semiconductor device is preferred. However, as a roll of the semiconductor device is diversified, high integration of an integrated circuit formed on a semiconductor chip advances. Accordingly, the number of pins for the semiconductor chip becomes large. In other words, such a semiconductor device that can concurrently satisfy two requirements such as the down-sizing of the semiconductor device and the high integration of the integrated circuit is currently under development.
The semiconductor device of a type including a wiring formed on the semiconductor chip is come under spotlight as the one which meets the above stated requirements. In this type of semiconductor device, since the contour of the semiconductor device can be made to have the generally same contour of the semiconductor chip, the down-sizing of the semiconductor device is achievable in comparison with the known semiconductor packages.
The above stated advantageous semiconductor device is also required for a reliability equal to or more than the known semiconductor device. Therefore, the semiconductor device may be subjected to various checks. In order to guarantee the reliability of the semiconductor device, it is important to conduct an electric property check that is highly reliable.
JP-A-02-272737 is an example of related art.